


Making an Effort

by PainInTheAsgardian (Tenshiryuu)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Sounding, gardening innuendo, genitalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshiryuu/pseuds/PainInTheAsgardian
Summary: Just a spot to put the arts that Tumblr won't allow, since it doesn't approve of Making an Effort.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	1. Coat

One satisfied demon.


	2. Tail-tied

Tails can be useful...


	3. Angeltone

Naughty Snake.


	4. Winged

Just two touch-starved Celestial Beings.


	5. Celestial Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ass-tronomy, the study of heavenly booties.


	6. Naughty Nanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a demon's just gotta change up the configuration a bit.


	7. Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta make your demon feel good. Sounding kink.


	8. Gardening Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times and bad gardening innuendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I listen to 1am brain.


	9. Gardening Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gardening".


End file.
